


Fox Angels

by SapphyreLily



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, or mostly atsumu antagonising his brother unintentionally, winter day fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 17:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12940551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphyreLily/pseuds/SapphyreLily
Summary: It's the first snowfall of winter, and Atsumu really loves snow.





	Fox Angels

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bianoyami (poeticalcreation)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poeticalcreation/gifts).



> Because I love Bia, but I love feeding her fox addictions more :p
> 
> (Also I have never seen snow in my life so there are likely to be inaccuracies)

“'Samu!”

_No._

Osamu turns over, pulling the blankets up over his frozen nose.

“’Samu, wake up!”

“Get lost.”

“But 'Samu!” Something – no, _someone_ – jumps onto his bed, making his body jerk. He blinks blearily in the direction of the perpetrator, but he’s too cold to drag a hand out to flip them off.

“Go away.”

“But there’s _snow_ ,” Atsumu whines, grabbing his brother's blanket burrito and shaking him. “Snow!!”

“It’s goddamn _winter_ , of course there’s bloody snow.”

“No, it’s pure white snow.”

“Get out and let me sleep.”

“Snow, snow, snow,” Atsumu chants, poking at Osamu with each word. “C’mon, let’s go play!”

“No. Go by yourself.”

“If I freeze to death, Okaa-san's gonna blame you.”

“If you freeze to death, it’s because you went out to play in subzero temperatures. Goodnight.”

“Bah. You’re no fun.” The weight on his bed eases up as Atsumu gets off, but not without a last gleeful cry of “SNOW!” as his brother runs out.

Osamu grumbles into his blanket, but now he’s awake and worried. Their mother _would_ blame him for letting his brother go out without a coat or jacket even if he was supposedly sleeping. Something about being the more rational of the two, especially when it came to _snow._

_Stupid Atsumu and his stupid snow._

Osamu grumbles even more as he stumbles out of bed, dragging the thick blanket with him to the window. From here, he can see his brother tearing down the path and throwing himself face-first into a snowdrift.

Osamu winces, but his brother rolls over, flattening the snow beneath him. Even from this far away, he can see the overjoyed smile on his face as he lays there, arms and legs splayed out. From this angle, it looks as if…

_Oh, hell, he’s not wearing a jacket._

He whines into his blanket as he debates walking out in the cold to bring his brother a jacket, or leaving him there to die of hypothermia. On one hand, he’d be the one suffering, because he’d freeze before he got the jacket on Atsumu. On the other… He’d die, because their mother would kill him for leaving his brother to his stupidity.

Guilt rises in him as obligation and apathy war for dominance.

Obligation wins.

_Stupid brothers and their stupid, illogical stunts._

With a last long-suffering sigh, Osamu tosses his blanket back onto the bed and trudges to his wardrobe for a jacket.

\-----

Atsumu lies in the powdery snow for a while, enjoying the feel of the biting cold on his back. Every now and then, a snowflake drifts down, landing on his face. Each spot of cold feels like a kiss from nature, lingering briefly, dissolving away from the warmth of his body.

He laughs, and the fog formed by his breath delights him, reminding him how cold it is.

He’s happy.

Wiggling sensation back into his fingers, Atsumu starts moving his arms and legs, feeling the snow brush away under the movement. It makes him feel a little like the windscreen wipers on a car window, and the comparison makes him giggle.

Snow always makes him less rational, but he doesn’t care.

He hears the front door of the house open and close, hears the trudging footsteps that he knows to be his brother’s. He keeps sweeping the snow away anyway, relishing the growing numbness in his limbs.

“'Tsumu, get up and put on the damn jacket.”

“I’m already wearing one.”

“Oh, so you are. Thank god. It’s still not thick enough.”

“If it’s too thick, I can’t feel the cold.”

“That’s the _point._ ” Osamu sighs in exasperation, shivers wracking his frame. “Get up and put on the jacket.”

“Nah.” Atsumu sits up, but instead of reaching for the jacket slung over his brother’s arm, he turns around to admire his handiwork. “’Samu, look! Snow angel!”

“If you don’t put on the jacket, you’ll become a real angel.”

“Aww, that’s sweet! You think I’m an angel!”

“I think you’re going to die of hypothermia,” Osamu corrects. “But okay, I take that back. Heaven wouldn’t want you. You’re too much of an ass to be an angel.”

“Wow, rude.”

“Put on the jacket.” Osamu shivers. “I’m cold, let me go back in.”

“But snow!”

“Only your abnormal tolerance for cold can say that.”

“You’re just fragile.” Atsumu sniffs and gets up, but before his brother can lunge at him with the jacket, he rolls onto the ground next to the snow angel and starts making another one.

“Atsumu, _please._ ”

“Lemme finish this one.” Atsumu sticks his tongue out at his brother. “I’m making one on your behalf.”

“Thank you for your consideration, but that’s inaccurate because I’m taller than you.”

“It’s just 2cm! You can’t even see it in the snow!”

“Then there’s no point in making another, is there?”

“Let me have my fun, spoilsport.”

“You’re sending me to my grave early.”

“You’re overdramatic.”

“Look who’s talking.”

“Atsumu, what are you doing?”

Both of them freeze, slowly turning towards the newcomer.

“H-hi, Captain. What are you doing here...”

“Morning run,” Kita replies, no inflection in his voice. His breath comes out in greater clouds than the duo – proof of his exertion – yet he still manages to fix them with an unaffected (yet accusing) blank stare. “Are you trying to catch a cold?”

Atsumu winces from his position on the ground. He’s suddenly keenly aware of the ridiculous position he’s in, but he doesn’t dare to move. “No, Captain.”

“Then you should put on the extra layers before you think about playing outside in this weather. It’s not good for health.”

Atsumu’s mouth opens and closes several times, but he says nothing. Osamu snickers quietly at the sight.

_It never gets old, how Kita-san is the only one who can cow 'Tsumu into submission._

“If you come in to practice sick on Monday, you’re sitting on the bench.” Kita breaks eye contact to push his sleeve up before glancing back at them. “I must be going. I’ll see you two at school.”

Osamu nods while Atsumu stares blankly, watching Kita disappear past the next house.

Glancing at his brother still on the ground, Osamu unfolds the jacket and tosses it on him. It flies further than he anticipated, smacking Atsumu in the face.

“What the hell, Osamu?!”

“My duty here is done,” his brother announces, turning on his heel to enter the house. “I’ve delivered your jacket, and now if you freeze, it’s your own fault.”

“What?”

“Bye. Enjoy the snow, I’m going back to bed.”

“You’re no fun!” Atsumu calls, but the slam of the front door is his only reply.

Atsumu grumbles, but sits up and puts the jacket on. It sticks to his already damp clothes, locking the cold in, but he can ignore that, for a while. He’s sure he spotted another snowdrift somewhere behind him…

\-----

Later, when he finally goes back into the house, he notices a few texts from his brother, a few of which are photos.

Photos of him diving and playing in the snow, the biggest grin on his face, a childish delight lighting his expression.

And accompanying those, a message.

_“You looked happy.”_

He can’t help it. Even though his face already hurts from the cold and from smiling so much, his lips twitch up in another smile.

\-----

Osamu’s phone lights up with a message.

_“Thanks. Love you too.”_


End file.
